The present invention pertains to easy opening pull tab cans or containers, that is, those including an end portion having a displaceable panel portion defined by a frangible score-line. More specifically, said invention is concerned with novel end and score-line constructions, and methods of fabricating same which obviate many of the problems inherent with the prior art structures.
The easy openings, pull tab type of can has gained wide acceptance by the beverage industry and food processors. In this regard, the container end or end portion is provided with a removable panel to which the pull tab is attached. During opening, the shearing action takes place about a closed loop so that the entire panel is removed to provide an access opening.
Food processors have adopted the easy opening-type of can for use with a wide assortment of products, primarily in the area of snack foods such as nuts, prepared puddings, fruits, meat products, and the like. With these uses, the removable panel section is quite large, generally encompassing all but the outer perimeter of the can and providing a relatively wide opening.
The adoption of the easy opening can has not been totally without problems. In the packaging of snack foods there have been an alarming number of instances wherein consumers have sustained injury due to the relatively sharp edges remaining on the rim and of the container and the panel section after removal of said panel section. This problem has become especially serious with regard to prepared puddings and fruits, quite popular with school age children who have been known to attempt to lick the interior of the container and/or the panel section, and as a result thereof have suffered serious cuts to their tongues and lips. In fact, many schools have requested that parents refrain from using this type of container because of its inherent danger. The danger of injury is not limited to children, as careless adults have also suffered severe cuts.
The beverage type of easy opening can has also been the cause of numerous injuries. Children, overcome by curiosity have sustained injury to their tongues and fingers when attempting to insert these within the relatively narrow key hole opening. In addition, the removable panel sections are often discarded and as such, become the source of danger to anyone who is barefoot. The problem is especially acute in beach areas wherein the discarded panels often lie submerged in the sand.
With the present invention, the problems and dangers inherent in the prior art easy opening containers are obviated. As will be explained more completely hereinafter, there is employed an overall score-line construction and method of fabrication which assures that both the edge of the end portion opening and that of the displaceable panel section are relatively smooth and free from any burrs or protuberances which could cause injury. In addition, there is provided an end portion construction which permits retention of a displaced of fractured panel section so that said panel section cannot be discarded and will be disposed of along with the can itself.